


[podfic] Trust Me

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Tony, Dark, Gen, Loss of Trust, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), Trust Issues, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It all comes down to trust. (Or: The house always wins. 'The house' being 'Tony Goddamn Stark'.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657995) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** post-Avengers, BAMF!Tony, dark, trust issues, loss of trust, unreliable narrator

**Length:** 00:16:59  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_Trust%20Me_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
